El Hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga
by Anielha
Summary: "En ese momento, los dos parecieron ver que sus diferencias parecían acercarlos, Ella era un Glacial Eterno y él un Volcán activo, que juntos, uno se derretía y el otro se dormía." Iceburn, Helsa. Advertencia: Situaciones sexuales explícitas. Historia creada para salir de mi área de comfort. *COMPLETO*
1. Chapter 1

**El Hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga**

**Capítulo 1**

No había peor lugar que la cárcel de las islas del Sur, salvo por el lugar donde el décimo tercer príncipe fue exiliado. En el Islote de las tierras más remotas de aquel reino, había un isla perdida con un castillo casi en ruinas, y en su torre más alta se encontraba su único prisionero, custodiado día y noche. Hans simplemente veía los días pasar y uno que otro barco con cargamento a través de la ventana con barras de acero y esperaba la comida del día a través de una rejilla, los guardias no se la entregaban con cubiertos, temiendo que el condenado se matara con aquellos instrumentos, la cárcel estaba pensada para que se volviera loco y se muriera así. Y había que admitirlo, Hans estaba empezando a perder un poco a cordura, eso es de seguro, pero todavía tenía el deseo de una venganza. Eso lo mantenía vivo, lo enderezaba y lo quemaba.

…consumía.

Tenía sueños en que se encontraba con Elsa y lograba acabar con su vida con sus propias manos mientras veía a Anna completamente congelada y el, con una espada, destruía en pequeños pedazos ese cuerpo cristalizado. Eso lo dejaba de tan buen humor… lo excitaba

- Tienes visitas- escuchó de pronto sacándolo de sus deliciosas fantasías

Hans se levantó de su cama, de seguro era alguno de sus hermanos, comentándole que ya su padre estaba muerto y que alguno de ellos era el rey de las Islas del Sur o simplemente que ya encontraron una prometida y serían pronto rey algún país. Pero al ver quien acompañaba al carcelero, sus ojos se abrieron de una manera sicótica, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus manos transpiraron.

Elsa apareció detrás del hombre, llevando un vestido celeste, mucho más pomposo del que tenía en su palacio de hielo, el cabello rubio lo tenía más largo y suelto y encima de su cabeza una tiara brillante con pequeños detalles de copos de nieve.

A diferencia de la última vez en Arendelle, se veía imponente, su mirada pedía respeto y hasta era un poco más fría de lo que recordaba a la joven asustada de si misma y fácil de manipular como su hermana. Sus ojos fríos se quedaron viendo a Hans en todo momento.

- Su Majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle- dijo el carcelero.

- Déjenos solo y baje las escaleras- ordenó la reina a su acompañante, sin dejar de ver al prisionero.

- Reina Elsa- dijo el hombre- recuerde que este hombre trató de asesinarla, tenemos estrictas medidas de no dejarla…

- Es una orden- dijo la mujer clavando sus ojos al hombre.

El hombre se asustó ante esto y decidió obedecer a la mujer. La cual en el momento de cerrar la puerta hizo que una gran muralla de hielo la cubriera, para que nadie entrara ni saliera.

- Príncipe Hans- dijo la mujer observando al hombre y haciendo una pequeña reverencia- tanto tiempo.

Elsa observó detenidamente al hombre frente a ella. Ya no tenía sus ropas formales, solo unos pantalones negros y una camisa muy larga ya gris por el tiempo, le quedaba grande, notando que su casi asesino había bajado de peso. Su cabello estaba desaliñado y largo hasta los hombros y una revuelta barba lisa y pelirroja se encontraba en su rostro, que con su mirada verde y casi asesina le daba la sensación de ver a un zorro viendo a su presa.

- Veo que el tiempo aquí le ha hecho olvidar un poco la etiqueta, ¿no piensa inclinarse ante una reina? Recuerde su educación de cuna.

El hombre, sin apartar sus ojos llenos de ira, hizo el ademán de una reverencia sin apartar los ojos de ella.

La reina desvió su mirada y comenzó a pasearse por la celda, observando cada detalle de la pequeña habitación.

- Veo que tiene una bella morada- dijo la mujer- ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Dos ¿me equivoco?

- No, su majestad- carraspeó el hombre sin quitarle la mirada, pensando en como agarrar ese cuello con sus manos.- ya han pasado dos años.

- Y veo que se encuentra todavía vivo

El hombre sonrió, ¿la bruja de nieve esperaba que muriera no? Pues agradecía no darle en el gusto.

- ¿Cómo está su querida hermana, su majestad?- comentó Hans viendo como Elsa observaba su humilde cama.

- Bien- dijo la mujer- Felizmente casada hace unos seis meses y hace un mes tuve la bella noticia que seré tía.

- Veo que todo en su vida va de maravilla- dijo el hombre.

- Asi parece- dijo la mujer-mis poderes los he logrado controlar de manera maravillosa, no necesito ni mover mis manos para hacer lo que desee.

Sin previo aviso, Hans sintió frio. Sus pies quedaron inmóviles por una escarcha que subía hasta sus rodillas. Por un momento se asustó.

- ¿Quiere matarme?- dijo el hombre furioso

- Oh no Hans, vengo ha hacerle una oferta, que quiero que acepte- dijo la mujer mientras el hielo se descongelaba de las piernas del príncipe

- ¿Una oferta?- gruñó Hans- ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta?

- Lo haré aceptarla de todas formas.- agregó acercándose peligrosamente al sociópata

- Bueno, ¿cuál es su oferta?

- Ser mi sirviente personal- dijo la mujer.

El rostro de Hans se enfureció y Elsa lo notó, respondiendo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara.

- Dígame Hans- comentó Elsa- ¿con cuantas mujeres ha estado en su vida? Y hablo de manera carnal.

- ¿Perdone?- dijo Hans

- No sea tonto, con cuantas mujeres ha estado antes de pensar en casarse. No crea que no se que muchos príncipes y reyes hacen eso antes de casarse, incluido mi difunto padre.

- Pues si- Hans le parecía incómodo esa conversación con la reina- estuve con muchas

- ¿Y se considera usted un buen amante?

Que rayos le ocurría a Elsa, ¿cómo era posible que viniera aquí y le hiciera esas preguntas?, acaso estaba loca o buscaba averiguar algo.

- Si, su majestad- dijo Hans – lo soy.

Elsa se acercó de manera lenta y algo felina al hombre, deslizando suavemente su fría mano y su mirada en su pecho, Hans sintió un leve escalofrío mientras un dedo delgado de la reina delineaba una línea hasta la entrada de su pantalón.

- En ese caso, es perfecto- dijo la mujer subiendo su mirada hasta el rostro de Hans.

El sociópata tomó el rostro de la mujer fuertemente con una de sus manos asustándola y llenó de furia exclamó.

- ¡A qué estas jugando conmigo, bruja!- los ojos del hombre estaban desorbitados de la ira acumulada de todo ese tiempo- Si piensas que luego de encerrarme aquí, puedes venir a hablar idioteces yo te juro que…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que sus manos se congelaron igual que sus pies. Elsa había dicho la verdad, podía controlar de manera maravillosa sus poderes. La mujer logró soltarse del agarré del hombre, limpiándose un poco el rostro.

- Veo que todavía eres fuerte - dijo la mujer- Y no, mi oferta es muy real.

- ¿Quieres que sea su jueguete sexual?- exclamó Hans-

- Oh, por favor, ese vocabulario- dijo la mujer- Digamos mejor que usted simplemente se encargará de darme placer, suena más elegante.

- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo Hans- ¿Por qué no busca un campesino de su reino?¿Por qué tomar un barco y venir aquí?

- Le responderé con preguntas- dijo la mujer- ¿Cuánto desde que no tiene algo de acción aquí? ¿pasan muchas cosas? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sintió un perfume de mujer cerca, tocar una?

Hans se quedó helado, si, la vida había sido una rutina desde su llegada aquí, ver los días pasar, soñar con venganza, nada más. Sus manos se descongelaron, pero sus piernas se mantenían atadas con hielo eterno.

- Dígame Hans- dijo Elsa acercándose nuevamente a el, estando a pocos centímetros de él, casi en un susurró a sus oídos- ¿No era a mi a quien buscaba para ser rey de Arendelle?

Elsa se alejó un poco, pero dejándose al alcance del hombre. Hans observó como su vestido celeste y brillante comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando el cuerpo de la monarca de Arendelle al descubierto, su piel completamente de porcelana, con algunas zonas rojizas por el frío de su vestido, cintura delgada y pequeños pechos, Elsa tomó su diadema y la lanzó a un lado de la celda, dejando sus cabellos tomados sueltos. No había expresión en el rostro de Hans, pero en su mente pensaba muchas cosas, que no se dió cuenta cuando Elsa tomó su mano y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos.

- ¿No me desea, Hans?- dijo de una manera tan seductora que parecía mentira que fuera ella.

El hombre reaccionó al ver como, su mano fue dejada en el pecho de la reina. Su cuerpo era tan frío como la porcelana .

Hans dudó un poco, pero presionó levemente el pezón de la reina, calentándolo y haciendo a la mujer suspirar un poco. Puso su otra mano suavemente en la cintura de la reina haciendo que se acercara a el, Hans acercó su boca a la oreja de la reina lamiendo suavemente su lóbulo haciendo que un gemido saliera de la mujer. Hans comenzó a reír suavemente, para luego lanzar una carcajada maniática incomodando a la reina.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- dijo la mujer con una mirada fría

- Ahora comprendo todo- dijo el hombre todavía carcajeándose

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo la mujer

- Eres un puta virgen ¿no?

El rostro de Elsa se tensó, haciendo ver que Hans tenía razón.

- He desflorado a vírgenes desde que tenía los quince años y todas se comportaban como tu- dijo Hans- una suave caricia y pareciera que están en otro mundo de lo excitada que llegan a estar. Dime es por Anna, ¿verdad? Como ya está casada y esperando un hijo, ves de las cosas que te has perdido por ser una mujer fría y frígida.

La mejilla de Hans sintió el rebote de la mano de Elsa luego de que este la plantara una gran cachetada.

- Anna no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo enfurecida la mujer

- Claro que si- dijo el hombre tocándose la mejilla adolorida- Ves que ella ahora tiene algo que tu no tienes y eso te pone horriblemente celosa.

- Cállate- dijo Elsa levantando su mano para darle otra cachetada pero esta vez, Hans lo esperaba. Detuvo su mano y acercó su cara a la suya.

- Así me he sentido con mis hermanos todos estos putos años- dijo Hans.

Por un segundo, las miradas de ambos se suavizaron comprendiéndose perfectamente. Elsa eliminó el hielo en los pies de Hans, dejándolo libre.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo servirle su majestad?- dijo Hans volviendo a su mirada letal

- Una vez a la semana – dijo la mujer nuevamente con frialdad en sus ojos- Yo vendré a verte, se hará aquí.

- ¿Qué les dirás a mis hermanos?

- Ellos saben que venía, quedamos en un acuerdo de verte para saber como estas, porque ven que me preocupa tu situación como príncipe del reino, es un acuerdo bilateral para limpiar asperezas.

Hans rió

- ¿Los guardias?-

- Congelé las entradas- dijo Elsa- Se descongelan todas inmediatamente sabrán que me hiciste algo, pero si descongelo una, sabrán que salí y que estoy bien .

- Bueno- dijo Hans acercándose al cuerpo desnudo de la reina, tomándola suavemente de la cintura y acercándola a su propio cuerpo- Permítame servirla… larga vida a Arendelle.

Acercó sus labios a los de Elsa, moviéndolos suavemente mientras la reina se relajaba un poco ante su primer encuentro, su piel estaba muy fría, refrescando su cuerpo acalorado, mientras tanto, Elsa sentía que la lengua de Hans la estaba quemando mientras sentía como la llevaba a una muralla y tomaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, eliminando la distancia de ambos, abriendo su boca y haciendo que su lengua inspeccionara por donde quisiera, sin permiso, dejando casi sin respiró a la rubia de vez en cuando mientras frotaba su cintura con la de él exitándola más mientras sentía aquel bulto entre las piernas de su prostituto.

Hans con un respiro bajó por el cuello de la reina besándolo y succionándolo, sintiéndose más fresco por cada lamida que daba a ese perfecto cuello de doncella, ese cuello que soñaba cortar y estrangular en sus fantasías .

El agarre de Hans disminuyó un poco, dejándole una mano libre a la reina quien abrazaba el cuello se su sirviente. Elsa sintió como aquella mano libre del muchacho iba directamente a su entrepierna acariciándola suavemente mientras su labios bajaban hasta sus pechos, haciéndola hacer un suspiro de excitación.

- Su majestad, recién estamos iniciando – comentó Hans subiendo su cabeza y volviendo a besar su labios, pero con la mano todavía en su entrepiernas haciendo que la reina las comenzara a abrir por reflejo.

- Oh Hans- dijo Elsa en un momento en que sus labios se separaron, mientras tomaba del cuello al muchacho y lo volvía se volvían a besar.

Elsa sentía como su entrepierna se humedecía al tacto de Hans, no supo en que momento su nuevo sirviente se puso de rodillas y comenzó a jugar con su lengua dentro de ella, ni como el puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros, todavía con esa ropa de prisión para succionar lo que la reina le estaba ofreciendo, Elsa se agarraba de la muralla con un poco de hielo que creo pegando sus manos, pero el frío de esa creación no evitaba lo acalorada que se sentía ante aquel fiel sirviente con su cabeza gacha haciendo su trabajo. Como su lengua y sus labios rozaban toda su femeneidad, haciendo que su corazón bombeara más sangre cada vez más fuerte.

En cuanto Hans, nunca se había sentido tan vivo desde hace años. Elsa era tan suave, deliciosa y fresca. Al ser una doncella su humedecía con tanta facilidad .Acariciaba sus nalgas y lamía esos labios con placer , su propia entrepiernas comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, requeriendo atención.

- Hans- dijo en un susurró casi audible.

El aludido levantó la vista observando la posición de la reina. Sus brazos tomados en unas argollas de hielo, su cuerpo firme sobre la muralla y sus senos que brillaban con la luz de la celda y por la saliva que había en sus duros pezones rosados y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La joven hizo una seña hacia la cama, su prostituto entendió el mensaje.

La reina de Arendelle se acostó en el colchón, abriendo sus piernas para que su sirviente continuara con su trabajo, Esta vez Hans se quitó su camisa que estaba completamente transpirada.

Elsa se dio cuenta lo delgado que estaba, pero con buena salud, su cuerpo mostraba fibra, casi nada de deterioro, y completamente lleno de pecas.

Las manos fuertes del muchacho separaron sus piernas permitiendo, en aquella nueva posición tener más que saborear y dar placer a la reina de Arendelle, la cual agradecía con movimientos suaves a agarrada de las barras de la cama.

- Esta… haciendo un buen trabajo- dijo Elsa levantándose un poco, observando como Hans daba besos más frenéticos, complicándole a la reina poder hablar- creo que será el favorito de la corte.

Hans se limpió la boca con la lengua antes de responder.

- Es un orgullo servir al gran país de Arendelle- dijo en un suspiro y observando los orbes azules de su ama.

- Lo se- dijo en una sonrisa la mujer- Y la reina se lo agradecerá en este momento.

Elsa movió sus piernas saliendo de esa postura extrañando al pelirrojo sirviente. Empujándolo suavemente hasta que el estuviera sentado al borde de la cama.

Puso su mano blanca sobre los viejos pantalones del pelirrojo con la misma mirada con lo cual lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez la tela estaba levantada por la excitación del hombre. Elsa puso un dedo sobre el, haciendo darle un vuelco al corazón de Hans.

- Mi querido sirviente se ve algo tenso- dijo Elsa con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Permitame que la corona de Arendelle haga algo por usted.

Mientras hablaba comenzaba a bajar la tela dejando expuesto su miembro. Hans se tensó al ver como Elsa bajaba su rostro y su suave y fría mano tomaba su hombría.

Sintió los labios de la reina besar suavemente aquella zona excitándolo más, sintió su lengua suave por todo su miembro haciendo que se tense y luego sus labios, succionándolo tímidamente para luego explorar más con su lengua.

Hans curvó su espalda hacia atrás, mirando el cielo, y respirando profundamente mientras sentía como su hombría reaccionaba a todo lo que Elsa hacía con su boca. Volteó a ver a la reina, agachada y desnuda.¿ Para que deseaba sentarse en el trono de Arendelle, si en estos momentos Arendelle mismo estaba agachado ante el?

- Elsa… su majestad- dijo en un hilo de voz- pare… voy a …

- Correrte- dijo Elsa- Lo harás… Arendelle te lo ordena

Elsa continuó succionando, el pelirrojo lanzó un gemido mientras se corría. A ella no le importaba y continuaba con más frenesí su labor.

La reina se levantó un poco viendo al muchacho mientras se relamía los labios y con una mano jugueteaba con el miembro de su sirviente, haciendo estremecer a su dueño.

- Debería matarla- dijo en un gemido el sirviente- Ahorcarla con mis manos…

- Tu misión es matarme… dijo a milímetros de sus labios- pero de placer.

Juntaron nuevamente sus labios. Hans besaba frenéticamente a la reina, esta vez con deseo, mientras hacía que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos, agarrándolo del cabello y de la cintura. Elsa hacía lo mismo, dejando que el pelirrojo hiciera lo que quiera con ella. De la cintura, Hans bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella, excitándola a cada toqueteo, lo besos cesaron, dejando el sonido de extasis de Elsa llenar el lugar. Hans la tumbó nuevamente en la cama, esta vez ya no había más juegos.

La reina nuevamente sintió los labios del muchacho y la presión del miembro adentro de ella, quiso quejarse, pero Hans no se lo permitió, mientras mantenía ocupada su boca y jugueteaba con sus senos en sus manos. Ambos se meneaban en sincronía. Elsa ponía sus manos y sus piernas sobre el, Hans aprovechaba de meterse más en ella, sintiendo el olor de la reina de las nieves, su tacto ya no estaba frío sino que tibio ante la excitación.

Elsa pegaba su mentón a la cabeza del pelirrojo moviéndose ante el ritmo de el. Ya no sentía que la quemaba, la temperatura del muchacho comenzaba a bajar o simplemente igualarse a la de ella.

Hans puso sus manos en las caderas de la reina presionándola más a el haciendo las embestidas más fuertes y más intensas, la cama se movía, los cuerpos y los gemidos de Elsa eran más intensos, haciendo que el frenesí de Hans aumentara.

Ambos gimieron al unísono cayendo sobre la cama rendidos, Hans se acurrucó el en pecho de Elsa, mientras ella lo sujetaba con sus manos. Trayendo el silencio.

Los dos se observaron, encontrando diferencias en las miradas de cada uno, Para Elsa, la mirada furibunda de Hans se había apaciguado y para el, la mirada de Elsa se había derretido. En ese momento, los dos parecieron ver que sus diferencias parecían acercarlos, Ella era un glacial eterno y el un Volcán activo, que juntos, uno se derretía y el otro se dormía.

Hans apartó un mechón del rostro de ella para luego acariciar suavemente su barbilla.

Ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando su revoltoso cabello.

Hans se acercó a ella y la besó, pero esta vez de una forma sincera, ella también respondió de la misma manera.

El barco de Arendelle zarpó en la tarde, Hans observó desde su celda como sus velas se perdían en el horizonte. Se relamió los labios un poco y sonrió para si mismo. En siete días mas la volvería a tener en sus celda… agradecía no haberla matado en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Hola... les cuento que soy pésima para este tipo de fics, pero quise salir de mi área de confort poniendo a estos personajes en una posición distinta y saber que tal quedó.<p>

Agradecería su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

**El hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga**

**Capítulo 2**

Elsa se mantuvo firme y correcta ante los guardias y los centinelas. También frente a los marineros y los sirvientes, mientras subía al barco que la devolvería a Arendelle.

En el barco,pidió estar sola en su habitación cerrando con escarcha la entrada. Estando ahí, sabiendo que nadie a molestaría, suspiró aliviada y cansada. Su mente se saturó pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y se abrazaba a si misma todavía dudando de todo lo que había hecho … o lo que él había hecho...

Se acostó sobre la cama, olía tan bien… tan diferente a esa celda: llena de polvo y de transpiración. Todavía recordaba cuanto calor sintió en ese instante y como él la observaba…

No entendía como logró mantener su carácter frío, el que ya había preparado antes de embarcarse, para soportar esa mirada sicópata, furiosa y llena de ira y aquel apretón asesino a su rostro, el cual se convirtieron en caricias que la excitaron de aquella manera y como la adrenalina la hicieron tomar su miembro, arrodillarse ante él… se ruborizó al recordar eso.

Se llevó sus manos al rostro, avergonzada de todo eso que había hecho, de cómo le hizo la propuesta y el había aceptado pero dios… que estaba avergonzada pero al recordar todo lo que sintió, su corazón se apresuraba en hacer su marcha y su entrepierna se sentía incómoda. Fue maravilloso.

Decidió no pensar más en eso… necesitaba dormir y tranquilizarse. Su hermana le haría preguntas, asustada con el encuentro de su asesino y no quería perturbar su estado ahora que esperaba un bebé.

Esas horas, durmió sin soñar, despertando a tiempo para ver el fiordo de su país. Anna la esperaba en la orilla con Kristoff, su cuñado, tomados de la mano. Ella sonrió.

- Me alegra tanto que estés bien – dijo Anna abrazándola- Temía tanto que ese monstruo te hiciera algo

- Ahora que controlo mis poderes no hay porque preocuparse- dijo la reina de manera gentil, cambiando aquel semblante frío que mostró en la prisión y volviendo a ser como era siempre.-

- Lo sé- dijo Anna- pero luego de lo que hizo… todavía me asusta.

- Tranquílizate- dijo Kristoff poniendo su gran mano sobre el hombro de su esposa- Elsa sabe lo que hace.

- Asi es- dijo Elsa agradeciendo la afirmación de su cuñado- es más, lo veré una vez a la semana.

- ¿Qué?- djo Anna asustada- ¿Pero, por qué?

- Recuerdas que hace unos meses vino el duodécimo de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur, el príncipe Arvid.

- Pues si- dijo Anna

- Es parte de un acuerdo bilateral que hice. Actualmente , Arvid es el representante político y parte de su consejo de seguridad de las Islas del Sur. Hemos tenido problemas desde que decidí que Weselton no sería más un socio comercial nuestro y las Islas del Sur desean crear nuevas alianzas con nosotros, pero estaba el asunto de Hans. Así que quedamos en un acuerdo, irlo a ver una vez a la semana además que el Arvid vendría a Arendelle para arreglar tratados de comenrio… me preocupé un poco al escuchar hablar a Arvid de su hermano. Parece que le preocupa su seguridad.

- No debiste creerle- dijo Anna- de seguro es tan mentiroso como Hans

- Si lo fuera o no, necesitaba ese acuerdo Anna- dijo la reina observando a su hermana– yo se que muy en el fondo lo entiendes.

- Lo se… - dijo Anna bajando la mirada- ser parte de consejo de Arendelle me ha permitido entender algunas cosas… lamentablemente no estaba aquí cuando ese tal Arvid vino a verte como para saber de ese acuerdo, de seguro podríamos haber encontrado otra forma de hacer un acuerdo sin que encuentres con ese loco-

- Estabas en tu luna de miel, hermana- dijo Elsa- es completamente comprensible.

- Vaya… eso fue hace seis meses- pensó Kristoff. El tiempo vuela y pronto la familia crecerá.

Los tres sonrieron mientras llegaban al castillo.

Elsa terminaba de preparar unos últimos documentos que debía firmar, cuando decidió darle un vistazo a la ventana que tenía en el despacho. El día estaba hermoso, era primavera y su mirada daba al jardín. Pudo ver la figura de su hermana y la de Kristoff quienes paseaban tomados de la mano mientras su hermana tomaba algunas flores con sus manos. Se observaron un rato y juntaron sus labios.

Elsa sabía que ambos eran muy cariñosos, se complementaban tan bien. Anna había comenzado a sentar cabeza y centrarse en actividades del reino, mientras Kristoff había sido introducido a distintas cosas del castillo y su timidez en la forma de expresarle su cariño a Anna desaparecía.

Verlos en el jardín hizo a Elsa recordar un día que se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde cuando escuchó una conversación en la habitación de los recién casados.

- Lo siento Anna- dijo Kristoff- No se como empezar esto

- Descuida yo tampoco- escuchó a su hermana- la luna de miel no nos sirvió mucho ¿verdad?

Elsa escuchó una risa que venía de su cuñado. La curiosidad la estaba matando, pudo ver por el rabillo de la puerta que Kristoff estaba sentado a los pies de la cama y Anna, con una bata verde, estaba frente a él. El muchacho se veía algo triste, su cara miraba el suelo y su hermana lo observaba con preocupación.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo Anna- Creo que no se debe forzar, a menos que los dos queramos y estemos listos, si me preguntas a mi… yo quiero, eres el único con que lo haría y me sentiría cómoda.

Anna levantó con su mano la barbilla de su marido dándole una suave sonrisa.

- Kristoff ¿tu quieres? ¿y conmigo?

- Claro- dijo Kristoff firmemente- lo que temo es que no te guste, Anna.

- Me gustará- dijo con una sonrisa su esposa- porque lo haré contigo…

Anna se soltó la bata que la cubría, Elsa se ruborizó al ver como su hermana no llevaba nada bajo aquella bata. Kristoff estaba perplejo, abrió la boca observando de pies a cabeza a la joven.

Anna se acercó más a su marido, quien estaba nervioso, se sentó sobre sus piernas y acercó su cuerpo desnudo al vestido de él, tomó las manos del hombre y las colocó sobre su delgada cintura, poniendo más nervioso al hombre quien todavía no sacaba su cara de sorpresa.

- Te amo Kristoff- dijo Anna dándole un suave beso- y sin importar si quieres o no, lo seguiré haciendo.

Elsa vio a Kristoff pestañear y suavizar sus facciones. Temerosamente acercó sus labios a los de su esposa profundizando el beso y poniendo sus manos en la desnuda espalda de su mujer acariciándola con cariño.

Elsa decidió dejar de ver eso y darles privacidad, todavía un poco perpleja por como su hermana había actuado.

Meses después había escuchado ruidos que la asustaron en el pasillo, decidió investigar. El ruido era por el pasillo donde Anna y Kristoff habitaban, no estaba segura si eran quejidos o algo moviéndose, temía que fuera algún sirviente que haya sufrido un accidente o un ladrón que sobrepasó las medidas de seguridad. Vio una vela prendida en la habitación del joven matrimonio. De ahí venían los ruidos.

Elsa observó por el agujero de la llave, llevándose las manos a su boca.

Vió la espalda de Kristoff y los brazos de su hermana sobre el cuello del hombre, pero podía entender absolutamente todo, el cuerpo de su cuñado se movía a un ritmo hipnotizante sobre Anna, ambos respirando entrecortadamente. Kristoff bajó su cara mientras daba embestidas más fuertes haciendo que Anna gritara su nombre con placer. El muchacho respondía bajando su cuerpo y abrazándola . Elsa pudo ver el rostro de su hermana , sus ojos brillaban para luego cerrarlos mientras le daba un beso a su marido. Anna se sujetaba del cuello de Kristoff, mientras el lo hacía de la cintura continuando adentrandose más en ella..

Elsa desvió la mirada y salió del corredor.

La relación de ambos habían llegado a un punto que nunca pensó ver. Se sintió terrible por presenciar todo eso, aquello era algo privado, entre ellos dos, pero presenciarlo le hizo ver una gran realidad.

Que tal vez nunca llegaría a tener esa sensación.

¿Quién podría querer a la reina de las nieves? ¿a la que casi deja en un invierno eterno a todo su reino?

Volvió a su habitación abrazándose a si misma ¿acaso tenía frío? La realidad la había golpeado.

Elsa volvió a la realidad, a su estudio. Observando a la joven pareja y recordó las palabras que le había dicho Hans " estaba celosa de Anna".

Hans y su lengua venenosa, Hans y su mirada destructora, Hans con sus manos que la quemaban a cada roce suyo.

Pensó en él porque no tenía nada que perder. Arvid le había comentado de la seguridad del castillo y las reglas estrictas que tenían. Hans moriría ahí, eso se lo aseguraron y sus únicas visitas eran de vez en cuando sus hermanos, si es que lo iban a ver.

No, ella no lo haría por amor, lo haría para sentir, nada más.

Recordó los ojos tranquilos del muchacho luego del acto y como la besó, pero Anna se lo había advertido, era un gran mentiroso, era un sociópata.

… su casi asesino.

Había pasado una semana, llegó nuevamente a la celda y el carcelero cerró la puerta y el hielo apareció en las entradas.

Hans estaba sentado en su cama, su aspecto todavía estaba desaliñado, pero sus ojos brillaban, como si un zorro hambriento a una avecilla herida. El rostro de Elsa se mantenía en blanco, su mirada fría cortaba el aire, se había vuelto a poner la máscara.

Hans se levantó de su cama de manera decidida y quitándose la camisa sucia, pero se sorprendió al ver hielo sobre sus pies.

- Pero que… - dijo Hans

- De rodillas- ordenó Elsa

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hans sin entender.

- Tu reina te ordena que te pongas de rodillas- dijo fríamente la reina.

Hans obedeció, subiendo su mirada a Elsa, quien no paraba de observarlo. El vestido se desvanecía nuevamente, dejando su cuerpo de Elsa nuevamente a su vista y acercándose a él. Ella, sin ningún cuidado, tomó de los cabellos al sirviente y puso su cara en su entrepierna. La orden era más clara que el cristal.

El pelirrojo tomó de las caderas a la reina y comenzó a saborearla, mientras Elsa comenzaba a vivir nuevamente la fantasía de un amante y Hans congela su infierno en la tierra.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, quiesiera agradecer los primeros reviews de este fic experimental para salir de mi espacio de comfort personal. Este fue un poco más corto porque , de verdad, no esperaba hacer una continuación, ¡lo juro!, pero sus reviews me han dado animo.<p>

Aprovecho de invitarlos a leer el fic que estoy preparando: FANTASIA: Las aventura del comando del Hielo una historia que tendrá mas trama y acción.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Hielo se derrite, el Fuego se apaga**

**Capitulo 3**

Hans observaba la única vista que tenía del exterior, el día estaba hermoso. Se notaba en la manera en que el mar reflejaba la luz del día.

Acercó su nariz lo más que las barras le permitieron del exterior inhalando el aire marino, una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían últimamente cuerdo, tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando que por un momento se encontraba fuera de la celda, tal vez en un barco navegando de manera libre donde quisiera.

Exhaló abriendo los ojos, volviendo a su realidad, ser prisionero por casi asesinar a la reina de Arendelle y dejar morir a su hermana. La celda se sentía fría, la comida había llegado hace poco, pero no tenía hambre. Vio su cama y lanzó un bufido. La habían cambiado por petición de Arvid y de la reina de Arendelle, además de una muda nueva de ropa.

Arvid era un puto sentimental, su cabeza estaba llena de grandes ideas, no por nada estaba muy centrado en las relaciones internacionales del país y era parte del consejo del reino, pero siempre fue débil de corazón en especial con la familia. Y la reina de Arendelle, bueno, Hans suponía que le era asqueroso tener que lidiar con su sirviente en tan malas condiciones.

- Bruja del demonio- pensó Hans-

Ver eso, le recordó una vieja conversación de su juventud, con la persona que lo inició hace tanto tiempo:

Tenía entre catorce, casi quince años, había sido arrastrado hasta los terrenos más lejanos del castillo tomado de la mano de Lise, una campesina de piel blanca, anchas caderas, cabello ondulado y oscuro hasta la espalda.

- Mi principito- le dijo con su voz cantarina- no debe ponerse nervioso ante esto, nadie nace aprendiendo esto, por eso estoy aquí, para guiarlo y enseñarle con harto cariño.

- Yo no estoy nervioso- mintió el joven Hans- solo no entiendo porque tiene que ser a escondidas

- Su padre me lo ordenó- dijo Lise con una sonrisa al muchacho- Usted no sabe quien puede estar merodeando por otros lados y este lugar son terrenos privados, además es bonito.

- ¿Has ido ya?- preguntó Hans

- Fui con Arvid hace un tiempo, pero pobrecito, se asustó tanto- agregó con una risita- pero no se ponga celoso, que usted lo pasará mejor.

- Arvid es un santo y muy estúpido – dijo Hans con voz maliciosa- De seguro se convertirá en clérigo.

- Oh, no lo subestime, no lo haga con ninguno de sus hermanos- dijo la chica- Todos nacieron con grandes habilidades y todos serán maravillosos reyes, incluído usted mi principito, por eso debe aprender como estar con una mujer.

El terreno estaba rodeado de sauces y enredaderas, era un jardín escondido dentro de otro jardín y en su centro un pequeño lago, cuyas aguas cristalinas reflejaban la luz del sol.

Lise sentó al joven príncipe a su lado, tocando suavemente su rostro.

- Mi querido principito- dijo la chica posando sus ojos castaños en él- lo primero es aprender a dar besos, pero de aquellos que parecieran que te roban el alma, nosotras las mujeres pensamos con el corazón y el alma, róbese esas dos cosas y su reina le será fiel.

- ¿Y cómo sabré eso?- dijo el joven Hans algo sonrojado ante el tacto de la joven

- Por la manera en que ella lo verá luego- dijo Lise- acercando sus labios al príncipe- su mirada reflejará todo- dando un pequeño beso en sus labios- porque son la ventana del alma, mi principito.

Lise presionó más los labios de Hans abriéndolos y jugando con ellos, siendo quien dirigía de manera lenta y pausada cada movimiento, Hans se sentía incómodo ante este primer beso, pero el ejercicio siguió hasta darle el gusto y sentirse extraño. El beso acabó viendo como Lise se sonreía.

- Le acabo de robar el alma, mi principito- se rió la chica- pero no se preocupe, que también se la puedo devolver.

La sesión continuó un tiempo más con los besos y caricias suaves, como mover un mechón de pelo o como tomar levemente una barbilla fina, Lise decía que cada detalle contaba para expresar el amor. Cuando Hans aprendió a como darle un beso apasionado pero con ternura ella se sintió triunfante.

- Ay, mi principito, es muy buen alumno- se sonrió la joven- Ahora seguiremos con la otra lección, aprender a tocar con cariño.

Se desabrochó su blusa, dejando ver sus pechos blancos y firmes, asustando un poco al joven príncipe.

- No me diga que no los conoce- dijo Lise- al cuerpo no hay que temerlo, hay que respetarlo y quererlo- agregó tomando la mano del príncipe y la posaba suavemente en su pecho descubierto, moviendo la mano con suaves masajes circulares- ponga su otra mano, tóquelos suavemente .

Nervioso, el príncipe obedeció, siguiendo las instrucciones de su maestra, el cuerpo de ella se curvaba y se sonrojaba a cada caricia.

- Muy rico- dijo la chica- es tan tierno, mi principito.

Las clases continuaron, Lise le enseñó como besarlos, como tocarlos, la manera en que una caricia era más que suficiente a veces. Los días pasaban y Hans entendía cada vez más como tocarla.

- Lise – dijo Hans mientras se quitaba su camisa- alguna vez has querido a uno de mis hermanos.

- Yo los quiero a todos, mi principito – dijo la chica quien se sacaba el cinto de su falda.

- Me refiero a querer… como a casarte- dijo Hans

- Oh eso- sonrió Lise- yo solo soy una sirviente mi principito, los querré a todos, pero se que eso no se puede.

- Pero si pudieras…

- No lo haría tampoco- dijo Lise con una sonrisa sincera mientras caía su falda al piso- Pero me sentiré feliz de que lo que aprendieron conmigo le sirva en un futuro, cuando tengan a su esposa, su reina feliz y tengan hijos hermosos y pelirrojos como tu y todos tus hermanos.

Lise se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa, acostándose en el pasto, Hans se puso sobre ella, abrazándola.

- Aunque debo admitir que me gustaría tener un niño tan bonito como tu – sonrió Lise- sería mi eterno recuerdo de mis servicios a la corona de las Islas del Sur, tendría un principito conmigo toda la vida.

- Oh una princesita- sonrió Hans

- Tal vez tenga suerte y tenga a los dos- rió Lise- Dígame mi bello principito ¿Esta listo para terminar sus clases y dejar de ser virgen?

- Con una maestra como tu, será un placer.

Hans acercó sus labios a la campesina, poniendo en práctica cada movimiento y cada detalle que Lise le enseñó, ponerla cómoda , acariciarla, humedecerla, como entrar en ella y sincronizar sus cuerpos.

- Ay, mi principito- jadeaba Lise con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- bendita sea la mujer que desposarás, serás un gran soberano, lo juro.

La sensación después de eso fue muy satisfactoria, los dos tirados en el pasto observándose, Hans observó la mirada brillante de Lise, cuyos cabellos tapaban desordenadamente su pecho descubierto.

- Creo que me robé tu alma , Lise- dijo Hans

- Quédese con ella, mi lindo principito- dijo Lise- a sido el mejor de sus hermanos.

Hans volvió de sus pensamientos a su celda. A Lise no la volvió a ver más, se había enterado años más tarde que había sido víctima de una terrible epidemia que había atacado a una zona del reino. Por un momento, se sintió mal de no cubrir sus expectativas, no era rey y estaba en una celda. Recordándola, veía como estaba consciente de su puesto y no esperaba ser una princesa o una soberana, ella era una sirviente, un pedazo de carne, una prostituta para él y sus hermanos, pero muy orgullosa de su trabajo, disfrutándolo y mostrándole cariño y paciencia en el arte amatorio. Ahora el estaba en sus zapatos, pero en una celda asquerosa, con una mujer que trató de asesinar y que lo odiaba. ¿Qué habría hecho ella?

Simple, servir con devoción a sus patrones, entregándoles lo que ellos querían.

Elsa llegó cerrando la puerta con escarcha, su mirada fría como siempre se posó ante Hans, quien tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, aunque sus ojos todavía mostraban furia. Estaba sentado en la cama nueva , sin su camisa. No pensaba levantarse a lo que Elsa hizo una mueca, acercándose a el y desapareciendo su vestido.

- ¿Qué esperas?- ordenó la reina tomando el cabello de Hans y haciendo la misma seña que la otra vez

Hans tomó sus caderas pero esta vez uso el gesto para hacer un impulso hasta arriba. Quedando a la altura del rostro de la reina.

- Hoy no será así- dijo suavemente el pelirrojo

- Es una orden- dijo Elsa autoritariamente.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, recibiendo una bofetada de parte de la mujer. Haciendo que el joven volteara su cabeza por el golpe

- Insolente- exclamó Elsa-

Hans le devolvió la mirada con su mejilla roja.

Elsa no vio cuando el pelirrojo la tomó del brazo y la lanzó hasta la cama, aprisionándola de las dos muñecas y poniendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, dejándola sin escapatoria, por unos segundo el rostro de Elsa perdió la compostura y la reina de la nieve sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre rápidamente, completamente asustada. Mientras los ojos furiosos de Hans se mantenían clavados en ella.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo con el coraje que le quedaba en el cuerpo a Elsa

El pelirrojo bajó su rostro , los cabellos largos de su melena toqueteaban suavemente el pecho descubierto de la soberana de Arendelle,

- Permítame servirla como es debido, su majestad- susurró Hans en el oído de la reina- Larga vida a Arendelle.

Posó sus labios sobre los de la reina, jugueteando un poco con ellos, quitándole el nerviosismo, pero sin soltar sus muñecas puestas sobre su cabeza. Ejecutó pequeñas mordidas en los labios de su ama hasta que ella, involuntariamente abrió su boca, metiendo su lengua servicial buscando la de ella, mientras su pecho aprisionaba a toda Arendelle misma. Sintió como el pecho se la reina se movía frenéticamente pidiendo un descanso. Separó su boca la de ella, dejando una casi invisible línea de saliva que recordaba el contacto actual, el sonrió,

- Mi señora ¿ya está cansada?- dijo el pelirrojo sirviente viendo como la reina trataba de recobrar el aliento.

- Cállate- dijo Elsa y observó un extraño brillo en sus ojos antes que ella volviera a dar una nueva orden- bésame de nuevo.

Soltó los brazos de Elsa, poniendo sus manos en el cuello blanco de la reina y acercó nuevamente sus labios, sintió las manos suaves de la reina sobre su cabeza, acercándolo más a ella y a su boca, ambos buscándose y deseándose.

Tal vez no tenía la corona, pero Arendelle era suyo, la reina lo buscaba y necesitaba, él, ahora, era un mero sirviente, como Lise lo fue para el y su familia. Hans era un juguete para ella. Pero el sabía ,que muy en el fondo, así como Lise lo hizo con él, le estaba robando el alma a la blanca reina de las nieves y él, siendo un monstruoso egoísta, la querría si mismo.

* * *

><p>¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios!<p>

Hice unas ediciones en los capítulos anteriores por problemas de puntuación, ojalá que todo esté ok.

Y como siempre, los invito a leer el otro fic que tengo aqui **FANTASIA: Las aventuras del comando del Hielo**

Hasta pronto


	4. Chapter 4

** El Hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga**

**Capítulo 4**

El sirviente secreto de la reina ya llevaba meses como el favorito. Su rutinaria vida en la celda se mantenía en una pausa suspendida hasta que veía llegar los estandartes de Arendelle en el mar. Las horas en que la reina llegaba variaban mucho, por lo general aparecía a horas tempranas, para irse a una hora en que recién oscureciera en su reino.

En su tiempo como sirviente, comenzaba a entender distintos gestos que la reina tenía: la manera en que sonreía, las miradas, y sus facciones cambiaban dependiendo de lo que parecía aquejarla como gobernante de su reino. También comenzó a entender las posiciones de su cuerpo, sus sensaciones cuando la rozaba o cuando deseaba algo.

Estaba seguro que ni su hermana, la princesa Anna, podría entender lo que ella pensaba con tan solo observarla y por eso se sentía estúpidamente orgulloso, lo que hacía sonreírse en algunos momentos cuando Elsa hacía algo, sin necesidad de hablar, Hans comprendía lo que quería.

Pero esta vez, su mente se encontraba en blanco ante lo que tenía frente a él. Luego de servirla por sus necesidades, la reina se había quedado completamente dormida en su cama, su cabellos sueltos caían sobre sus hombros, cubriendo suavemente su pecho expuesto, como todo su cuerpo. Mientras él, la observaba acostado en una esquina, con su codo en la almohada y su mano sobre su mejilla con barba.

- Vaya- pensó el pelirrojo- parece que la semana había sido muy dura para usted, su Majestad.

Le pareció extraño observar a Elsa de esta manera. Por un momento recordó sus primeros encuentros fugaces con ella aquel día de la coronación: era una joven reservada, tímida y asustada de si misma.

Encerrada en su palacio, había creado una muralla sobre su persona evitando que nadie se acercara a ella. Debía admitir, cuando fue hacia Arendelle , que su objetivo era encontrarse con ella, seducirla y poder llegar al trono del reino, pero su poca información sobre ella, tanto entre los ciudadanos del reino, como de los vecinos, la hacía ver como un enigma, un mito de una joven cautiva y escondida del mundo.

Recordó lo que había pasado en el reino de Corona y ese suertudo de quien encontró a la princesa perdida, un mero ladrón que ahora era el marido de la princesa y heredera del trono de aquel reino alemán.

Su mirada se ensombreció levemente al recordar su encuentro con ese tal "Eugene"…

- Veo que ha aprendido a acostumbrarse a estas reuniones, Eugene- comentó Hans en aquel momento, manteniendo la cordialidad de la cual estaba acostumbrado ocultarse- es algo extraordinario siendo que se conoce bien su historia de trasfondo.

Eugene hizo una sonrisa forzada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago, Hans también llevaba uno en sus manos.

- Veo que mi fama trasciende del reino y ha llegado a las Islas "del otro lado"- dijo Eugene con una sonrisa encantadora y un son un poco burlón en su voz.

- Islas del Sur- corrigió entre dientes Hans ante la manera de hablar del ex ladrón-

- Lo que sea- dijo Eugene levantando los hombros- Verá "Hans"- dijo esto con una fuerte acento- Para mi esto es lo más sencillo del mundo, en especial porque lo hago por ella.

Señaló a Rapunzel, quien con su cabello castaño corto y su vestido de tonos rosados suaves, conversaba amablemente con la reina Elsa, quien se mantenía firme cerca de su trono, observando a sus invitados.

- Para Rapunzel, todo esto es nuevo. Estar encerrada y no saber quien era por tanto tiempo no se lo deseo a nadie- dijo Eugene- alguna vez me sentí así, ya sabe… mi trasfondo- dijo esto con un nuevo acento remarcado- pero ella… con su forma de ser, me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba en la vida. Ella nació como princesa, pero lleva poco tiempo siendo una, jamás tuvo la educación de una y está tan perdida como yo en este mundo. Más allá de ser marido y mujer, somos un equipo. Ella se esfuerza día a día para aprender cosas nuevas y poder, algún día, llevar a Corona con la misma mano y cariño que sus padres antes de ella. Es el nuevo sueño que tiene ahora y quiero ayudarla en cada paso.

- Y dígame … ¿Cuál es su sueño Eugene?- dijo Hans tratando de incomodar al ex ladrón.

- Ella es mi sueño- dijo Eugene. El príncipe de las islas del sur observó un extraño brillo en los ojos del hombre mientras miraba a su esposa.

- Veo que la ama mucho- dijo Hans- ¿tanto como para morir por ella?.

- Oh Hans- sonrió Eugene- Yo ya morí por ella.

Rapunzel le hizo una seña a Eugene, para que hablara con la reina. Eugene se disculpó con Hans, dejándolo con esa respuesta.

- Murió por ella- pensó Hans- que cursilería.

La segunda vez fue en medio de la tormenta hecha por Elsa, mientras el se encargaba de entregar mantas a los aldeanos. Tuvo que regresar a buscar provisiones cuando observó a Rapunzel y a Eugene cerca del castillo en aquel momento, la castaña observaba el cielo, como una niña pequeña. Hans se escondió un poco para oír su conversación.

- Nunca había visto tanta nieve- escuchó comentar a Rapunzel, quien estaba cubierta por una manta.

- No pasa esto en Corona- bromeó Eugene también cubierto por una- Vaya, Elsa si que tiene un gran poder.

- Si… - dijo Rapunzel.

Le extrañaba que ambos estuvieran tan tranquilos con todo esto. Como si ellos supieran algo relacionado al uso de magia o hayan vivido algo similar.

- Sabes- dijo Rapunzel- las cosas se salieron de control, pero me alegra estar aquí, pude presenciar algo único y mira.

La heredera de la reino de Corona señala el cielo, mostrando la aureola boreal. Ve que Eugene sonríe.

- Si- dice él- ha sido una visita muy extraña, pero con cosas interesantes. Siendo que he visto cosas muy extrañas… Menos mal Pascal no vino, le haría muy mal este clima.

Rapunzel tiembla un poco, a lo que Eugene se acerca a ella, y la abraza con su manta sobre ella.

- No estas acostumbrada a este frio todavía- sonríe Eugene a su esposa- Y tampoco a los resfríos, así que será mejor que entremos.

Rapunzel asiente y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

- Eugene- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara, le recordó un momento a Anna- tengo la mejor de las suertes en tenerte.

Eugene sonríe. Toma la barbilla de la princesa y presiona suavemente sus labios con las de ella para luego llevarla al interior del castillo.

La tercera vez fue cuando fue encarcelado por los guardias de Arendelle y llevado a la celda del barco que lo llevaría a casa.

Sintió como una cubeta le cayó encima, dejándolo levemente ciego. Se la quitó y se sentó en el piso. Mientras oía como el embajador del reino francés hablaba con el mayordomo del castillo.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a este villano hasta las Islas del Sur, ya veremos como sus hermanos mayores se encargan de él.

Sintió unos pasos cercanos a la celda, subió su mirada con curiosidad encontrándose con Eugene, quien lo observaba de manera severa y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- le increpó Hans todavía sentado en el piso de la celda.

- Soy un ex ladrón – dijo Eugene sin cambiar su mirada- que haya dejado el oficio, no quiere decir que haya perdido mis habilidades para escabullirme sin que los soldados me detecten.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que Eugene rompió.

- ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?- dijo Eugene – Es decir, no me caías para nada bien, pero que hayas dejado morir a la princesa Anna y que casi decapitas a la reina… wow, no me lo venía venir.

- Oh vamos- dijo Hans- sólo buscaba cumplir mi sueño- espetó de manera venenosa el pelirrojo-

- ¿Ser un asesino?- Eugene subió su ceja

- Ser rey- dijo Hans incómodo ante el interrogatorio que le hacía un muerto de hambre con mucha suerte- pero bueno… el plan se salió de las manos… tomó otro camino.

- Oh… entiendo- dijo Eugene- Comprendo esa sensación…

- ¿Qué sabes tú?… en algún momento serás rey por ser el marido de la princesa heredera de Corona, en cambio yo soy el último en la línea de sucesión de mi propio reino- Hans se levantó del suelo y acercó su rostro a la celda- No se te ocurra subir a mi nivel.

- ¿Tu nivel? – bromeó Eugene haciendo una mueca- Si tu nivel es ser un loco sociópata puedo decir que ni pienso juntarme contigo… aunque creo que le caerías bien a unos hermanos pelirrojos que conozco.

Hans bufó enojado. Todavía no entendía que rayos hacía esa rata callejera ahí, ¿acaso era para burlarse de el?.

- Mira- dijo Eugene- hace tiempo yo pensaba algo semejante a ti. Quería hacer fortuna, cambiar mi suerte… tener un castillo para mi solo. Porque no tenía nada y realmente mala vida.

El príncipe observaba a Eugene sin entender a que punto quería llegar.

- Mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo cuando robé la tiara de la princesa perdida - dijo Eugene- el único recuerdo que los reyes de Corona tenían de su amada hija. Cuando pensé que tenía todo y el mundo estaba en mis manos…- Eugene hizo como si tomara una espada o un palo invisible y exclamó un sonido de algo golpeando otra cosa- Las cosas se esfumaron, por culpa de una chica atrapada en una torre que quería ver las "luces brillantes"…

Hans simplemente no tenía idea a que iba el diálogo del ex ladrón.

- En fin- dijo Eugene- para hacer el cuento corto, me di cuenta de que todo lo que quería o pensaba estaba por un mal camino… y todo gracias a un cambio de planes y tu Hans- lo señaló- estas mucho peor encaminado de lo que yo estuve en toda mi vida… y yo si fui un delincuente… y casi voy a la horca. Si quieres un consejo es, primero, entender de tus errores y buscar como remediarlos y lo segundo es ver que este cambio de plan sea beneficioso para ti.

Hans hizo un gesto de asco antes de responder.

- ¿Beneficioso?- bromeó Hans- tu mismo lo dijiste, estoy acusado de dejar morir a Anna y casi matar a esa bruja con poderes de hielo.

- Estas todavía en el reino de Elsa y le debes respeto- dijo Eugene

- Por favor- bufó Hans.

- Hans, solo espero que esto sea una buena lección para ti- dijo Eugene- me gustaría que en algún momento tengas la misma suerte que tuve yo de ver en que me equivoqué y cambiar tu rumbo.

Eugene se despidió y de un salto salió del barco. Fue la última vez que lo vio.

Nunca entendió muy bien a que se refería Eugene con todo eso, pero tal vez empezaba a entender ese extraño discurso. Si, había errado en muchas cosas y las estaba pagando poco a poco… incluida las visitas de Elsa, en donde el solo era un mero sirviente no muy común. Tal vez Anna y Elsa eran como esa chica de las luces que hablaba el ex ladrón y necesitaba a alguien como Eugene tenía a Rapunzel.

Se rió de esa cursilería en su interior.

Volvió a observar a la reina completamente dormida e inocente.

- Que mujer tan torpe- pensó acercando sus manos a su cuello presionándolo suavemente- ¿Cuánto me tardaría en matarla en esta forma?

Presionó suavemente el cuello blanco de la reina, ella seguía profundamente dormida, sin sentir nada.

Hans pensaba en cuantas veces soñó ese momento, tener a su merced a esa bruja de las nieves, matarla con sus propias manos. La idea lo había mantenido relativamente cuerdo durante esos años.

Jugueteó con sus pulgares por la garganta de Elsa.

Su piel era suave e inmaculada y vaya que sabía como era la piel de la gobernante de Arendelle, había besado hace unos minutos atrás ese cuello mientras su dueña suspiraba por más atención.

Bufó molesto consigo mismo , ¿cuándo había dudado en hacer algo en su vida?

Pero ahí estaba, soltando ese cuello que podría romper si quisiera con tanta facilidad y llevando las yemas de sus dedos a los labios de la reina.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella muy suavemente y luego intensificó la presión, logrando con eso que el cuerpo de Elsa reaccionara y saliera de su siesta.

Ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida. Hans acababa de cortar el beso.

- Su majestad, perdone por despertarla, pero no creo que sea prudente que se mantenga dormida.

- ¿Me quedé dormida?- interrogó Elsa levantándose un poco de la cama- Vaya, no me di cuenta.

- La veo algo más agotada y preocupada de lo habitual- Hans toma suavemente uno de los mechones de cabello de la reina y juguetea con el en sus dedos- ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

¿Desde cuando era tan servicial? Le estaba afectando su actual profesión…

Elsa lo observó un rato, antes de mirar el techo y lanzar un largo suspiro.

Había tenido reuniones importantes esa semana. Pero la última reunión que había tenido con Arvid, décimo segundo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, la había dejado pensando.

Arvid apareció en su vida unos meses luego del incidente con el invierno y que encarcelaran a Hans. El hermano mayor del prisionero era un poco más alto que su hermano menor, su rostro era más delgado y fino como su cabello pelirrojo, cortado formalmente y una barba suave que remataba en unas patillas que parecían ser sello de la familia real de las Islas del Sur, sus ojos, color castaño, estaban escondido debajo de unos anteojos que lo hacían ver una persona seria y correcta.

El comenzó a visitar Arendelle para arreglar asperezas por el incidente con su hermano, sintiéndose completamente responsable de lo ocurrido.

- Su Majestad- dijo cuando terminaron las presentaciones formales- Como representante político y de exterior de la Isla del Sur, yo debía asistir el día de su coronación. Pero por motivos de fuerza mayor, mi hermano menor me tuvo que relevar. Si hubiera asistido, tal vez otra seria la relación entre nuestros pueblos, lo lamento mucho.

Elsa aceptó por protocolo la disculpa del hermano mayor de Hans, pero todavía sin mucha confianza. La cual crecería mientras Arvid comenzaba a visitarla por trabajo y los representantes de Elsa asistían a las Islas del Sur por las mismas razones.

En un periodo de un año y medio, Elsa comenzó a entender un poco más al décimo segundo príncipe y que realmente le afectaba un poco la situación de su hermano.

- No me malentienda su Majestad- comentó una vez- siento que debe ser castigado, pero todavía siento que esto es mi culpa. Hans siempre ha sido muy astuto y calculador con sus ideas y quería mucho tener algo de poder, para variar. Creo que no estaba muy contento con solo ser parte de la marina del país y siendo el último en la línea de sucesión creo que tomó medidas muy drásticas…

- ¿Y usted príncipe Arvid?- comentó Elsa - ¿Está feliz trabajando en la corte de su padre?

- Si, su majestad- dijo Arvid- Con todo el respeto, muchos de nosotros soñamos con relevar a nuestro padre, pero creo que no serviría de nada sin saber como trabaja un país desde lo más importante, las relaciones con sus vecinos y su pueblo. Por eso estoy contento de mi trabajo. Comprendo que mis posibilidades de gobernar son escasas, pero si sirvo a mi pueblo mi misión en la realeza estará cumplida y seré un buen consejero para el hermano que porte la corona de las Islas del Sur.

Elsa vio sinceridad en lo que había dicho. Anna, quien era su mano derecha, tuvo que afirmar que hasta ella le creía.

- El tono en su voz es muy serio- comentó su hermana una vez- nada condescendiente como el de Hans, pero todavía el engaño de su hermano hace que no quiera relacionarme con aquella familia… estoy asustada por ti Elsa, por todos nosotros…

- Comprendo tus razones Anna- dijo Elsa- es complicado pensar fríamente cuando hay sentimientos encontrados sobre un tema en particular.

- Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda esta vez- bufó Anna incómoda, su vientre ya estaba abultado mostrando seis meses de embarazo- Siento que luego de lo ocurrido en aquel verano estoy más cerca de ti, cambió mi forma de ver el mundo, pero todavía mi inmadurez parece crear una muralla con algunas cosas.

- Yo también tengo murallas y puertas que debo abrir, Anna- dijo Elsa- no estás sola.

Arvid apareció hace pocas semanas para una nueva reunión, la cual se comentó desde las exportaciones entre ambos países y las visitas de Elsa a su hermano, ella simplemente dijo que iban bien y no había peligro con que Hans hiciera algo malo a su persona, emitiendo la prolongación de sus visitas y las actividades que ocurrían en aquel lugar. Luego, Arvid pareció dudar de una conversación. Elsa vio que respiró profundamente antes de hacerle de hablar.

- Su Majestad- dijo Arvid- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos trabajando en conjunto?

- Van casi dos años.. un poco menos del tiempo en que su hermano está en prisión- comentó Elsa

- Han pasado muy rápido aquellos años- comentó Arvid- Y permítame decirle que ha sido maravilloso poder conocerla y trabajar en las relaciones con su país

- Agradezco el gesto- dijo Elsa con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Tenía poca experiencia en relaciones exteriores, pero gracias a los consejeros y la buena disposición de Anna, Arendelle había logrado crear lazos muy buenos con las Islas del Sur, algo que le hizo muy bien luego de cerrar relaciones con Weselton, todo salía bien y Arvid parecía complacido también.

- Y sobre esto último, perdone mi atrevimiento si le puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Arvid

- Puede hacerla, su Alteza- dijo Elsa

Arvid la observó un segundo, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

- Su Majestad Elsa- dijo Arvid- me gustaría que me diera su autorización para poder visitarla de manera menos formal.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron un poco, quedando perpleja ante esta petición.

- No me sentiré ofendido si usted me rechaza- dijo Arvid- comprenderé completamente las razones, la situación de nuestras familias es algo complicada y se que su hermana, la princesa Anna desconfía completamente de cualquiera que esté emparentado a Hans. – Arvid levantó la vista, con una mirada de decisión en su rostro que puso muy nerviosa a la reina de Arendelle- no se preocupe por todo el trabajo entre nuestros pueblos. Se mantendrán como siempre, lo que le estoy pidiendo es un mero capricho mío.

Elsa parpadeó unos segundos antes de volver a su compostura.

- Príncipe Arvid- dijo – Me ha tomado por completa sorpresa su petición. Como reina de Arendelle, se me hace descortés tal petición de manera repentina, pero como mujer me halaga sus sincera pregunta.

- Con todo respeto- dijo Arvid- me gustaría que pensara mi petición como una mujer, puesto que se lo pido de una manera de admiración ante usted.

- Si me permitiera pensarlo… se lo agradecería mucho – terminó Elsa.

- Comprendo, su Majestad- dijo Arvid con sinceridad- comprendo su posición y si usted decide olvidar esto, lo comprenderé y olvidaremos que hubo esta conversación. Si me acepta hará a un hombre dichoso de conocerla de manera más personal.

Volvió a la realidad, a la celda de Hans cuando este último depositó suavemente un beso en uno de sus hombros. Ella volteó y observó sus ojos.

Se veía algo preocupado, le extraño esto.

¿Se estaba preocupando por ella?

Su mirada había cambiado durante el transcurso de los meses como su sirviente. La mirada asesina y furibunda estaba desapareciendo convirtiéndose en una más brillante y suave. Elsa estaba segura que estaba en su imaginación que podía ver hasta más verdes los colores de sus ojos. Su corazón latió con fuerzas sin saber porque.

Hans observaba lo mismo en Elsa, la mirada fría y cerrada de la reina de las nieves comenzaba a brillar y a relajarse, sus profundos ojos azules parecían que escondieran el cielo detrás de sus pestañas

Elsa rodó su cuerpo hasta el de su sirviente y acercó sus labios a los de él, tomando de sorpresa al pelirrojo quien aceptó el beso sin reparos seguidos de las caricias de la reina.

La sensación para los dos fue extraña, como si ese beso abriera una puerta cerrada en ambos dándose cuenta de algo que ninguno de los dos quería revelar o decir, solo expresar a través de aquel momento íntimo, nada carnal.

Hans en su mente volvía a recordar lo que Eugene le había dicho mientras Elsa seguía besándolo, comprendiendo absolutamente todo. Así como Eugene tenía a Rapunzel, el tenía a Elsa, y ella lo tenía a él.

Hans observó como el barco de Arendelle desaparecía por el mar, mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a sus labios. Conteniendo las palabras que estaba pensando en aquel momento y no quería decir.

_- Me estoy enamorando de la reina de las nieves._

* * *

><p>Hola a todos y muchas gracias por leer.<p>

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han llegado y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.

Como ven, este capítulo es bien especial... dejo un poco el rating M de esta historia e hice algo de crossover muy necesario con Enredados, como muchos saben, y si no saben les cuento, entre los invitados a la coronación de Elsa, aparecen Eugene y Rapunzel, salen específicamente cuando Anna sale del castillo. Asi que obviamente interactuaron con los invitados y se quedaron en el invierno en medio del verano. Sabiendo esto y de seguro la historia del prometido de la princesa Rapunzel debió ser un interesante chisme real, Hans debió sentirse un poco celoso de la buena suerte del alguna vez conocido Flynn Rider y actual Eugene.

Arvid siempre quise que sea algo más que un nombrado, total, gracias a este hermano, Elsa se le ocurrió la idea de las visitas ¿no?

Ahora tal vez la pregunta es saber ¿qué rayos pasará?

Descuiden, tengo planeado pronto el final de esta historia pero no se como rayos terminará. Originalmente este capitulo no tenía contemplado estos flashback de los protagonistas... originalmente quería algo mas angs y con momentos sociopatas y de delirio de Hans... que bueno que lo descarté. Creo que es bueno un fic un poco más relajado para variar la tensión del mismo ¿no?

Que esten bien y espero sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**El Hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga**

**Capítulo 5**

La revelación de sus propios sentimientos había cambiado la visión del prisionero. Con el tiempo que tenía para meditar de aquello que ocupaba su mente.

Sentado en su cama, su corazón parecía escapársele del pecho cada vez que veía

que, efectivamente, comenzaba a sentir algo por aquella mujer.

Esa bruja con poderes de hielo, capaz de crear una tormenta de invierno eterno, de congelar corazones y crear vida con la nieve. La misma persona la cual trató de engañar y cortar su cabeza y que ahora venía a verlo para unir sus cuerpos, intercambiar alientos y sentir suspiros desfallecientes al lado de sus orejas.

Todavía no entendía como esos sucesos comenzaron a aparecer en su vida, pero mientras trataba de estudiar y entender a Elsa, encontraba cosas de ella que le atraían de una manera peligrosa.

Su terrible poder se nivelaba con su belleza. Era una joven mujer que además de tener aquel extraordinario poder era la reina de su pueblo. No podía evitar pensar que alguien como ella le haya pedido servirlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo y le estaba comenzando a parecer un privilegio que nadie más podría tener y comprender.

Era un "prostituto" con todas sus letras, sus títulos nobiliarios habían quedado sepultados en el momento en que fue llevado a la prisión que ahora era su hogar. Pero, era el "prostituto" de la poderosa reina de Arendelle, mujer bella y temida por sus poderes de hielo.

- Elsa…- se susurró así mismo, acostándose en la cama boca arriba y observando el techo.

Se sintió ridículo ante la sensación de su entrepierna, parecía un adolescente ante como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con tan solo pensar en ella siendo que la tenía una vez a la semana …

La misma relación había cambiado. Elsa ya no parecía prepotente ante el cuando llegaba.

El vestido no desaparecía mágicamente, lo hacía por partes y con cuidado., dependiendo de donde el pelirrojo pusiera sus manos y su boca.

Los roles comenzaban a desaparecer.

Los besos pasaban a ser parte importante de sus encuentros, el sonido de los labios y lenguas chocando eran la sinfonía obligada de aquel momento, seguido de caricias suaves que hacían que ambos cuerpos se unieran en un baile que compartían bajo esas cuatro paredes.

En los encuentros, Elsa comenzaba a ser más cariñosa, olvidando aquel trato de meses y simplemente dejando que el pelirrojo dejara hacerlo que quisiera generándole más interrogantes en su cabeza.

Los frotes de ambos hacían que sus corazones palpitaran en sincronía. Hans, abrazado a Elsa. Mientras que ella, agarrando el cabello pelirrojo y largo por su encarcelamiento, buscaba su boca o susurraba su nombre. Él clavaba su cara en su pecho y sus manos en su cintura, haciendo que el frote y la unión fuera más cercana. Ambos daban y recibían.

El tiempo se detenía hasta que quedaban exhaustos, abrazados el uno al otro sintiendo sus propias respiraciones.

El pelirrojo ya había aceptado que sus teorías eran una realidad.

Estaba enamorado

No podía creer que pudiera ser de esa manera y de una persona que quiso lastimar hace tan poco tiempo. Se sentía estúpido y por primera vez culpable de haber querido levantar su espada encontra de ella.

- Perdóname, Elsa- se le escapó al prisionero en un momento, abrazando a la reina, olvidando protocolos y dirigiéndose con un vocabulario coloquial que nunca usó anteriormente con ella.

Elsa no entendía hasta ver la manera suplicante que el pelirrojo tenía con ella. No podía evitarlo, conocerlo en esta secreta intimidad la habían hecho comprender tantas cosas de aquel hombre. Sus gestos le eran más conocidos que los copos de nieve que podía formar con su mano, la mirada de sus ojos eran como un libro abierto ante lo que el podía expresar. Podía hasta distinguir como ese fuego abrasador del inicio de este acuerdo comenzaba a apagarse de aquella antigua mirada furibunda a convertirse en una brillante y limpia ante ella.

- Lo siento tanto- recitaba el abrazado a su cintura y besando su vientre- merezco estar aquí… lo siento tanto…

Ella lo rodeó con su cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos rojizos y besando su frente.

- Todo está bien- dijo ella- todo…

Ver al pelirrojo suplicante, caído y sincero hizo a Elsa que su corazón se moviera de una manera extraña, estaba acalorada y sus mejillas ruborizadas, su cuerpo funcionaba de una manera que nunca pensó sentir, le era placentero y extraño. Semejante a aquello que Anna le contaba de sus sensaciones con Kristoff, cuyo primer hijo, un niño llamado Kristopher ya tenía un mes de vida.

¿Acaso era lo mismo? -pensaba la reina- ¿La sensación que sentía con Hans era lo mismo que Anna sentía por su marido?

Aquella pregunta quedó rondando en su cabeza camino a Arendelle, sin saber porque y con su cuerpo agotado y sin fuerzas.

No se sentía absolutamente nada bien.

Hans sintió que fue un error aquel comentario luego de las visitas siguientes. Algo había cambiado. Elsa se encontraba lejos. Su cuerpo estaba pero sus ojos veían otro lugar. Su mirada parecía perdida, pensativa. Por algún momento temió que se sintiera incómoda o sus tareas como soberana la estaban preocupando.

- Su Majestad- comentó haciendo que Elsa volviera a él- ¿ocurre algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Hans reconocía sus facciones, era una mentira.

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si desea desahogarse conmigo con algo que la incomode estoy a su servicio- dijo el pelirrojo.

Elsa observó al pelirrojo, sus intenciones eran sinceras y parecía entender que algo estaba pasando por su mente.

Si tan solo supiera todas las cosas… respiró suavemente antes de hablar.

- Hans- dijo- Si fueras el encargado de tu pueblo ¿tu velarías por su felicidad cueste lo que cueste?

- Por supuesto- dijo Hans- Si fuera soberano, mi misión sería velar por mi pueblo ante todo. Somos el rostro visible de todo un pueblo y debemos hacer lo mejor para ellos.

- Inclusive, ¿perder parte de nuestra felicidad?

- No hay nada más grande que la felicidad de nuestro pueblo

Hans dijo aquellas palabras con tal solemnidad que a Elsa se le había olvidado su instrucción de cuna. El era un príncipe, con sueños de, alguna vez, poder reinar en su reino. Un sueño roto, destruído en el momento en que tocó Arendelle y la conoció… el momento en que decidió usar a su hermana y atentar contra su propia vida.

Elsa se levantó de la cama apareciendo nuevamente su vestido. Dejándose a Hans cuestionándose lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Su Majestad?- dijo él

- Gracias Hans- dijo ella elevando su mirada algo triste y seria hacia la de su sirviente- Creo que ya se lo que debo hacer, te estoy agradecida.

Ella se fue de la habitación. Hans se quedó observando la puerta. De pronto sintió un extraño vacío nunca antes sentido en aquel lugar.

Los días pasaron lentos para Hans, todavía pensando en el último encuentro con la reina, cuando observó, por su ventana, la llegada de un barco. Era gigante, pero no era el día en que Elsa se presentaba.

Se acercó un poco a su ventana, observando que efectivamente, los estándares de Arendelle flameaban con la brisa marina.

El barco atracó y en unos minutos más comenzó a escuchar el abrir de la puerta, subió la mirada sorprendiéndose de algo.

La persona frente a él no era Elsa.

Arvid se encontraba frente a él. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio hace casi dos años. Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento hasta que Hans habló.

- Hermano Arvid- comentó- ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Hans, hermanito- la voz de Arvid era dulce, realmente siempre fue un tipo sentimental y humilde.

Arvid no le interesaba en que condiciones estaba su hermano menor y simplemente lo abrazó. Hans lo correspondió más tímidamente, todavía extrañado de su aparición y bajo que estándares estaba viajando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Hans

- Estaba en Arendelle- dijo Arvid- la reina Elsa me prestó este barco para ir hasta las Islas del Sur, pero primero quería verte.

- ¿Has estado en Arendelle?

- Si, no creo que nadie te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero he estado encargado de arreglar las relaciones con Arendelle, luego de tu juicio.

- Entiendo- dijo Hans- Me imagino que ha sido difícil

- Si- dijo Arvid- la corona de Arendelle no te quiere mucho, pero ellos cortaron sus relaciones con Weselton, por lo que ha sido un punto bueno para poder conversar, ha sido unos años movidos.

- Y que tal la reina…- Hans trató de averiguar más- un monstruo ¿verdad?

Arvid se le quedó mirando extrañado y negando la cabeza.

- Ha sido cualquier cosa menos un monstruo- dijo sinceramente- es una buena gobernante, que quiere a su pueblo y busca lo mejor para el mientras trata de manejar sus poderes

Hans le incomodó la manera en que Arvid hablaba tan abiertamente de la reina de Arendelle. El, por lo general, era muy reservado. No hablaba así casi con nadie, menos de una mujer aunque fuera de la realeza.

- Hans- dijo Arvid y el rostro se le iluminó- le he pedido matrimonio.

El prisionero sintió como si una aguja de hielo se le clavaba en el corazón ante las palabras de su hermano. Su rostro mostró fría indiferencia ante estas palabras, evitando hacer alguna locura.

- ¿Matrimonio?- escupió Hans escondiendo lo que sentía y disfrazándolo con un poco de odio- Y crees que ella acepte a alguien de las Islas del Sur, a mi hermano luego de lo que hice en su reino.

- Ella lo acaba de hacer- dijo Arvid- hace un tiempo le pedí conocerla de manera más informal. No lo pude evitar, mientras la conocía por mi trabajo, comenzó a gustarme. Es una mujer hermosa, pero me cautivó que fuera tan sincera y tan pura.

Arvid se quitó sus lentes para pasar su mano por ellos, suspirando.

- Nunca pensé sentir algo así por alguien y que me acepte- concluyó.

- Ah si- dijo Hans mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a convertirse en puños, llevando todo lo que sentía en aquel momento a aquella extremidad de su cuerpo- y dime, porque vienes aquí a decirme todo esto.

- Hermano- dijo Arvid viéndolo a los ojos- Se que la odias y a la familia real de Arendelle, pero yo se que, como ella me aceptó a mi, puede perdonarte, dejarte libre pronto. Yo trabajaré por eso, te quiero fuera de esta prisión. Que vuelvas a la marina, seas nuevamente el gran Almirante de las Islas del Sur. Quiero una nueva vida para ti.

Las palabras de Arvid eran profundamente sinceras, bien lo sabía Hans el cual se burlaba a escondidas de él por su inepta honestidad en todo cuando eran jóvenes. Pero en ese preciso momento, quería romperle la cara, ahorcarlo o simplemente rebanarle la cabeza.

- Piénsalo hermano- dijo Arvid- Aprende a perdonar, piensa en tu futuro.

Arvid se fue, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Hans reaccionara y golpeara con fuerza los muros de su cárcel mientras gritaba furibundo ante si mismo, su hermano y de Elsa.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritaba sintiendo como la piel comenzaba a dolerle

- ¡Bruja asquerosa!- los nudillos comenzaban a sangrarle

Respiró agitadamente hasta observar como habían quedado sus nudillos, todos rotos. Y la muralla de piedra completamente roja por su sangre.

Elsa llegó hasta la puerta de la prisión, respiró agitadamente. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con hielo. Sorprendiéndose que Hans no estaba sentado en su cama.

- ¿Hans?- llamó Elsa preocupada.

Sintió como la tomaban del cuello y la tiraban al suelo con furia. Horrorizada observó como Hans estaba encima de ella, fuera de sí, sus ojos verdes mostraban rabia, su rostro estaba desfigurado por el mismo sentimiento que su mirada le expresaba mientras sus manos agarraban con más fuerza su garganta asfixiándola.

- ¡Bruja tramposa!- exclamó Hans con rabia

- Hans…- apenas si pudo articular aquel nombre ante la fuerza de los brazos del pelirrojo

- ¿Metiéndote con mi hermano?- exclamó- ¿También le ofreciste el mismo pacto que conmigo? ¿Te aburría mucho Arvid y buscabas diversión conmigo bajo estas cuatro paredes?¿Con quién más te metías? ¿Conociste a mis otros hermanos, maldita arpía de nieve?

Hans aumentó la presión en la garganta casi cortando la respiración de la reina, cuando vio que del suelo salían filosas espinas de hielo, tuvo que dejar a Elsa para que no le cortaran el cuello. Alejándose unos metros de ella mientras la reina comenzaba a toser en el suelo, recuperando la respiración.

El hielo desapareció mientras Elsa volvía a pararse, observando a Hans, que respiraba agitadamente en el piso, todavía con una mirada descontrolada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- la mirada gélida de Elsa volvió como la del primer día

- Oh, perdone Su Majestad- dijo con malicia Hans- Escuché de las buenas noticias… así que mi hermano se casará con usted. Parece que las relaciones exteriores las trabaja muy bien, ¿hace el papeleo en su escritorio o encima de él?

- No debería hablar así, sirviente…- dijo Elsa- solo eres un prisionero, que no se te olvide.

- Un prisionero que está emparentado con su futuro marido.

- Un hombre honesto

- Una aburrido

- ¿Esta celoso?

- Locamente celoso- explotó Hans

La mirada de Elsa mostró asombro antes de preguntar.

- ¿Disculpe?

Hans bufó, quitándose su furia y reducir su mal humor. Sus ojos se relajaron hasta llegar al lado de Elsa, la abrazó, dejando completamente asombrada a la reina.

- ¿Dígame por qué?- dijo Hans- ¿Por qué él?

- Yo…- Elsa se quedó sin palabras, buscaba como explicarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero había muchas cosas que no podía expresar bien por más que pasaran años fuera de su encierro por sus poderes de hielo- Debo velar por mi pueblo, Hans.

- Pero así… no…

- No sabes como es todo en Arendelle…- dijo la reina- Tendré mi título por derecho a la corona, tendré mis poderes que generan respeto, pero hay mucha gente descontenta conmigo.

- Como pueden…

- Hay muchos que se niegan a ver una reina gobernar sin un marido a su lado… puedo ser la más apta para Arendelle pero muchos me seguirán viendo como una mujer no casada, no como una soberana.

Hans parpadeó. Si, debía admitir que muchos pueblos ven con malos ojos que una mujer gobierne un reino. Esa es una de las razones por la cual le pidió a Arvid asistir a la coronación de Elsa, poder conocerla, cautivarla, ser rey. Él también la veía como poca cosa, no como ahora: una gran reina.

- Entiendo- dijo Hans afirmando con su cabeza y soltando a la reina- la felicidad de tu pueblo antes de la tuya.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos juntaron sus frentes, observándose, nuevamente sus miradas se habían suavizado.

- Hoy será nuestro último día- dijo Elsa

- No… no…- Hans tomó el rostro de la reina suplicándole.

- Lo será…- dijo la reina- Yo, te relevo de tus funciones para la corona de Arendelle, Hans. Será nuestro último día.

Hans cerró los ojos. Tratando de aceptar lo que la reina le dijo. Suspiró fuertemente mientras que con su nariz acariciaba las mejillas de la reina. Frenéticamente buscó la boca de ella, encontrándola tan desesperada como la de él, juntándose frenéticamente mientras ambos suspiraban de placer y de pena.

Pensando que nunca más podrían verse de aquella manera.

El vestido no desapareció esta vez. Hans destruyó la zona del busto para acariciar esos suaves senos mientras su boca bajaba hasta el punto donde estaba su corazón. La manos de Elsa lo rodeaban, frotando su cuerpo al del prisionero.

Se acostaron en el suelo. La camisa de Hans ya no estaba sobre él. El vientre y el pecho de Elsa estaban descubiertos, los retazos de su vestido se desasían en el aire mientras Hans acariciaba los pezones de la reina siguiendo con un beso que

no parecía terminar nunca.

La mano de Elsa se deslizaba en el pantalón del sirviente, entrando por su piel y masajeando su miembro haciendo que el pelirrojo jadeara, cortando el beso cada cierto tiempo.

- Elsa… - jadeó Hans observándola.

- Por favor… - dijo ella sin dejar de mover su mano en aquella parte.

Elsa se levantó suavemente, Hans se acostó. Ella terminó de hacer desaparecer su vestido y quitándole los pantalones al pelirrojo sentándose sobre la hombría de él.

Sus manos se pusieron en las caderas de Hans, moviéndose suavemente sobre el y poniendo las manos del pelirrojo sobre sus propias caderas.

- Elsa…- volvió a decir Hans siendo cortado por un beso de la reina.

- Te quiero Hans- susurró Elsa- te quiero de verdad, recuérdalo, por favor.

Hans no pudo dar crédito a sus palabras. Solo pudo devolver el beso a la reina mientras el éxtasis de los dos subía ante aquel baile de sus cuerpos y la sinfonía de suspiros.

- Yo también su Majestad…- dijo Hans- La amo…

Elsa estaba zarpando a Arendelle para nunca más volver, observó como la torre más alta de aquella prisión se alejaba de su vista. Sin saber que el prisionero también lo hacía con el barco. Hans miraba por última vez los estandartes de Arendelle. En el momento en que desaparecieron se quebró completamente.

Su nariz comenzó a gotear, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, su cuerpo no aguantaba la cantidad de sentimientos que tenía en aquel momento mientras unas lágrimas y un sollozo escapaba de lo más profundo de su ser. Por primera vez se sintió completamente solo de todo.

Elsa entró a su camarote, dejando escapar su tristeza, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas que caían sin cuidado. No había llorado de esa forma ni siquiera con la muerte de sus padres. Y por primera vez en años, sus poderes se descontrolaron, haciendo una pequeña nevada en su habitación.

Habían pasado los meses y a Hans le parecían años y décadas. Estaba flaco y desgastado, su cuerpo había envejecido mucho luego de aquel último encuentro, ya no había algo de que preocuparse, los días seguían, uno tras otros, sin contratiempo, sin novedad. Por primera vez desde que había llegado quería morir. Por la puerta de la rejilla llegaba la comida como siempre, apenas si la probaba, solo observaba lo que era y dejaba que la retiraran luego de unas horas. Un día normal, llegó el almuerzo, con una carta con el sello de Arendelle encima. Le pareció extraño.

Tomó la carta, era la letra de Arvid, actual rey de Arendelle, ya hace muchos meses atrás.

Estimado Hans:

Cada vez siento más que estés preso por lo hecho aquí, pero también lucho para que los mismos concejeros de la corte y de las Islas del Sur puedan perdonarte en conjunto a la reina, mi esposa. Ella ha estado de acuerdo con tu liberación, el gran problema es su hermana, mi cuñada Anna, quien todavía duda de ti. Yo solo espero que con el tiempo y un poco de paciencia puedas volver a ser un hombre libre.

Para mi ha sido un reto poder dirigir Arendelle, no por su gente, si no por la familia de mi esposa. Anna confía en mi, pero creo que mi parentesco todavía le da escalofríos. Pero espero que eso cambie pronto, tengo noticias. Mi mujer me ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo: soy padre.

Es un muchacho hermoso, tiene nuestro cabello pelirrojo y los ojos de su madre, verlo me recuerda tontamente a ti el día en que viniste al mundo. Fue un parto difícil. Elsa estaba muy nerviosa, sus poderes comenzaron a trabajar por su cuenta en momentos de desesperación, además de que nuestro hijo solo estuvo en el vientre de su madre, por lo menos unos siete meses. Nos asustamos mucho cuando Elsa comenzó sus contracciones, pero el médico dijo que está sano, como si hubiera estado el tiempo necesario en mi esposa. Suponemos que puede ser por la misma habilidad de Elsa, desconocemos si tendrá sus poderes, es lo que más asusta a mi esposa en estos momentos. Pero estoy segura que, si los hereda, podrá controlarlos gracias a los cuidados que les daremos.

Nuestro hijo se llama Johannes, mi esposa eligió el nombre. Solo espero que puedas tener la oportunidad de conocerlo alguna vez, confío en eso.

Por siempre, tu hermano

Arvid Westerguard

Rey de Arendelle

Hans dejó la carta en el suelo y se acostó en su cama observando el techo. Arvid seguía luchando para que fuera libre, realmente seguía soñando.

Pero se alegraba que las cosas estuvieran bien y Elsa… vaya ya era madre. Podía ver que luego de la carta las cosas estaban más calmadas, podía darle la tranquilidad a otros reyes que ella podría gobernar, lamentablemente, acompañada. Elsa lo tuvo difícil, pero el niño parecía que nació sin problemas.

Volvió a leer la carta, encontrando algo extraño en ella, las fechas entre el matrimonio de su hermano y el nacimiento de su hijo no le calzaban, las fechas estaban algo confusas, en especial por la fecha de la carta.

El niño había nacido bien, pero muy adelantado… casi dos meses. Si ella se embarazó al poco tiempo de su luna de miel serían casi seis meses de su boda.

- Oh no, Elsa- Hans volvió a leer la carta- Siete meses imposible… eran los nueves meses juntos. Fue en el periodo de cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a la reina, en el periodo en que Elsa parecía estar más distraída, todo calzaba. Hans se llevó las manos a su cara.

Johannes, el heredero de la corona de Arendelle, era su hijo.

Una sonrisa tonta se presentó en su cara, había tenido un hijo con Elsa y ella nunca le dijo… todo estaba claro. Ella estaba asustada, no podía evitar entenderla. Pobre Elsa, tener que cargar con ese secreto y Arvid… ella lo hizo para proteger al niño y a Hans, evitar más polémicas en Arendelle.

Una extraña sensación lo invadió, una nueva fuerza. Fue hasta la ventana y respiró el aire marino.

Tenía que salir de ahí, por más que pasaran los años, esperaría ese día. Arvid se lo juraba y Elsa hacía lo que podía. No le importaba esperar.

Tenía un hijo que quería conocer.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y bellas palabras con este fan fics<p>

Y no se preocupen, esto no termina.

Solo nos falta el epílogo


	6. Chapter 6

**El hielo se derrite, el fuego se apaga**

**Epílogo**

Habían pasado años desde que no veía aquel fiordo a la distancia. La primera vez había sido como un joven ambicioso muchos años atrás. Si pudiera encontrarse con su yo de ese periodo no se reconocería a si mismo.

El barco tocó el puerto y el, en traje de Almirante bajó hasta las calles, ya sabía el camino a caballo.

Fue recibido por el mayordomo en la entrada del castillo haciéndolo pasar. No había grandes cambios en el jardín.

Entró hasta una gran habitación en el segundo piso, el mayordomo pidió que esperara ahí. Era el despacho de la reina.

Él se entretuvo observando los cuadros, pudo apreciar a los antiguos reyes de Arendelle, Elsa se parecía mucho a su madre. El cuadro con la familia de Anna, ella estaba con sus dos trenzas, mucho más largas y un vestido verde y largo al lado de su marido, un hombre fornido, de cabello rubio y ojos agradables vestido con el traje de la realeza de Arendelle, al lado estaba un joven igual a el, su primer hijo, y Anna llevaba a una pequeña en sus brazos, debía tener unos ocho años, también rubia. Al lado el cuadro de su hermano Arvid, como rey de Arendelle, junto a Elsa, sentada en una silla y a su lado un adolescente pelirrojo con ojos azules, o podía evitarlo, Johannes era su vivo retrato a esa edad.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso al mayordomo y a ella.

- La reina Elsa de Arendelle- dijo el mayordomo presentando a la reina.

- Su Majestad- dijo Hans haciendo una reverencia

- Almirante Westerguard- sonrió ella y haciendo una reverencia también.

El mayordomo se fue, dejando a los dos viéndose por un tiempo. El tiempo no había pasado en vano. Elsa se veía mayor, pequeñas arrugas se presentaban en la comisura de sus labios y en sus ojos mientras unos pequeños mechones de cabello blanco se entremezclaban con su cabello rubio. Hans se había dejado una barba y bigotes que lo hacían ver mayor que remataba en sus patillas, las cuales mostraban el pasar del tiempo pintadas en un planco que se entremezclaba con su rojizo cabello.

- Ah pasado mucho tiempo- sonrió Elsa acercándose a el.

- Quince años- dijo Hans- Se ve muy bien.

- Igualmente- dijo ella.

Ambos se abrazaron y acercaron suavemente sus labios brevemente, observándose mejor luego de tanto tiempo.

- Mis condolencias- dijo suavemente Hans- lamento no haber ido al funeral de su esposo.

- Se las agradezco- dijo Elsa- pero según entiendo estaba en una misión

- Asi es, en las tierras de Dinamarca- dijo- Pero lamento mucho, Arvid fue un maravilloso rey, gracias a él pude salir libre hace cinco años. Espero que haya sido un gran esposo también.

- Lo fue- sonrió Elsa, fue un gran amigo, lamento que una enfermedad se lo haya llevado, era una persona muy querida por todos y muy bondadoso como soberano.

Ambos hablaban de manera sincera. Arvid comenzó a tener problemas de salud que lo llevaron a su muerte, fue trágico. Arendelle todavía lo lloraba.

- Dígame, ¿fue un buen padre?- dijo Hans observando el retrato de la familia real

- El mejor- sonrió ella- siempre fue amable y justo con mi hijo…

Elsa dejó de hablar, tragó un poco de saliva, sin saber como decir lo siguiente.

- Hans… yo…

Las puertas del despacho se abrieron, dejando pasar a un joven vestido de camisa suelta y unos pantalones ajustados, con cabello pelirrojo con patillas poco pronunciadas y ojos azules.

- Madre, el concejero me pidió que te entregara estos documentos, me dijo que son importantes…- el joven observó que la reina no estaba sola y se sintió incómodo- lo siento, pensé que…

Hans abrió los ojos, verlo en retratos era una cosa, pero en persona… era como verse en un espejo. Era completamente su hijo. Elsa pareció darse cuenta de esto.

- Johannes- dijo Elsa acercándose al adolescente y llevándolo hasta el hombre de barba- déjame presentarte a Hans Westerguard, Almirante de marina de las Islas del Sur y hermano menor de tu padre… es tu tío- dijo Elsa

Los ojos de Johannes se abrieron y un rostro de alegría se plasmó en él estrechando su mano ante su padre biológico.

- ¡El Almirante Hans!- exclamó eufórico- No puedo creerlo, mi padre me habló tanto de usted, siempre quise conocerlo, usted es mi héroe sabe, se lo que ha hecho en la Marina, usted es admirable.

- Vaya, no se que decir- Hans estaba asombrado ante su hijo, la manera en que estrechaba su mano y la manera en que lo miraba con tanta admiración, era algo asombroso- Creo que te gusta la Marina

- Siempre me ha gustado el mar- dijo Johannes – el próximo año entraré de cadete a la Marina de Arendelle, quiero viajar y conocer el mar, adoro el aroma del océano, es algo adictivo

- Comprendo lo que dices- dijo Hans- Si gustas y si la reina me permite, puedes conocer mi barco, será un honor para mi

- ¿Lo dice en serio?- comentó Johannes- muchas gracias, no sabe lo que significa para mi que me muestre su barco.

Hubo un leve crujido, bajo los pies de Johannes comenzaba a salir escarcha. El joven se alertó de esto dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Disculpa- dijo el muchacho- todavía no controlo bien esto cuando estoy emocionado

- Veo que heredó las virtudes de su madre.

Elsa se ruborizó un poco ante esto.

- Si- dijo el muchacho- debería ver como los uso con mis primos, se divierten mucho cuando hago escarcho el piso para patinar. Bueno, lo dejo. Mucho gusto Almirante.

- Solo llamame Hans- dijo el hombre

- Esta bien… Hans- sonrió el muchacho antes de irse. Sin dejar con algo de hielo el lugar por la emoción

Ambos se quedaron viendo un tiempo la puerta, Elsa volvió a hablar.

- Hans… - dijo Elsa- sobre Johannes.

- Lo se- dijo Hans- y lo entiendo.

Elsa se sorprendió un poco, pero luego entendió la obviedad del asunto. Hans era inteligente, sacó las conclusiones solo. Elsa se llevó las manos hacia su cara escondiendo unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Hans se acercó a ella y con su mano las secó, tranquilizándola.

- Fuiste muy fuerte todos estos años Elsa- dijo Hans- cuidaste a nuestro hijo de manera increíble, es un joven bueno, amable y lleno de felicidad. Le debo mucho a Arvid por ser la figura paternal que no pude ser por mis pecados.

Hans besó su mejilla suavemente, observando a la reina.

- Elsa, quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos siguen intactos y si es necesario más tiempo para que tu luto se acabe, lo entenderé. Pero permíteme estar cerca de Johannes, como un pariente más si lo deseas. No quiero que la imagen de Arvid cambie. Le debemos mucho a el.

Elsa asintió, tomó el rostro del marino y posó sus labios, el hizo lo mismo.

Ambos observaron la ventana, Johannes jugaba con sus primos creando nieve para hacer bolas con ellas, se veía feliz.

- Y dime- dijo Elsa- que tal Dinamarca y el príncipe Eric

- Ni me lo creerías… tal vez si- dijo Hans- se casó con una sirena.

Elsa sonrió

- Parece un cuento de hadas- comentó la reina.

- Para mi no, yo me enamoré de una reina de las nieves, para mi eso fue de lo más normal del mundo.

- Me gustaría que me contaras toda la historia- dijo Elsa.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se observaron. Las miradas se veían envejecidas, pero el brillo se mantenía, claro el tiempo no pasaba en vano. Ella, alguna vez un glacial gélido era una cristalino charco de agua y él, alguna vez un volcán furibundo, era una cerro frondoso y pacífico.

Ambos tenían mucho que hablar, pero el tiempo… el tiempo es lo que más tenían ahora.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por cada comentario que dejaron en el, su feedback me ayuda a continuar.<p>

Y como ven, el epílogo tiene un suave crossover con La Sirenita, cuento escrito por Hans Christian Andersen, escritos del cuento "la reina de las nieves" de donde se basó parcialmente Frozen

El nombre del joven principe no fue al azar, Johannes, es el nombre completo a quienes llaman Hans. entiendase que Hans es el diminutivo de Johannes. Asi que como diría un conocido conspirador de mi país, Chile: "todo calza"

Como siempre sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar escirbiendo y agradecería saber que opinan de este fic experimental que, gracias a ustedes, se convirtió en un fic de capitulos y no en uno solo.

GRACIAS Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA!


End file.
